The Hunger games Finnicks adventure
by FreestyleLovesFinnick
Summary: This is not like in the books, Annie is Finnicks sister and Belle is Finnicks real friends from four who he have a secret crush on.


_The following is completely inspired by Suzanne Collins ''The Hunger Games''. The characters are changed a bit but the meaning is still there._

**Birthday**

She woke up when she heard the sound of Cam cooking in the kitchen. I jumped out of my bed, still in my pyjamas, and ran to Valeri. She was still sleeping, she could sleep everywhere no matter the noise the place made. Never woke up unless you shook her.

She had very beautiful hair though, really white-blonde long wavy hair which she hated. She always tied it up in a bow and always wished to cut it. But i never let her do it, and Cam had swore to not let her either, and i also made a deal with Valeri. I went to her bed and whispered ''Wake up, Valeri''. She smiled. I think she have been awake for a long time. Of course she have. It's her birthday.

I smiled back. ''Happy birthday!''. I took her hand and leaded her out to the kitchen. In there, was a big cake. It was made by chocolate and Cam made it herself yesterday. Cam is our helper, since we don't have parents. Or we did. Something Valeri don't know about so I never told her.

''12 Years old, Valeri! Look at you!'' Cam kissed Valeri and me and told us to dress before the others came.

I choose this white dress who ended a bit before my knees. The real summer had begun, and it was really hot outside. I combed my brown-red hair. There is something weird with my hair, it kind of changes colour. Sometimes, it's boring brown, sometimes it's red with a bit of blonde into it. Well, it's only like that in the sun actually, but i wish it was like that all the time, because it looks really good.

Since my hair always mess up when i comb it, i wet it after i finished to comb my hair. I waited for it to dry so that it would get these beautiful curls i love to have. It fits my face better.

I looked into the mirror. Looked good. But not comfortable. I actually hate to dress up and fix my hair. It's such a waste of time, in my opinion. I've got more freckles now, because of the sun. And my brown eyes are brown, as usual.

I went down and was just at the door when i heard someone knock, i guess it's the guest.

I opened and found Finnick standing and smiling and looking good, as always. His sister Annie, and their father.

''Welcome, welcome''

Finnick continued:

''The time has come''

I smiled.

''To select one courageous young man and..-''

''Enough. How can you joke about that in a day like this?'' Cam sounded irritated.

That made me realise something, today is just not Valeris birthday, it's also the day of the reaping. My smile disappeared. And Valeri is turning 12 too. How can i have forgot about that? How can I have had fun all summer and not thought about that my sister might have a chance to get chosen? But someone else will probably volunteer for her, anyway. District four is a career district and a lot of girls would be more than happy to be in The Games.

Annie gave me a package. It stood ''Happy birthday'' on it.

''We made it ourselves, actually'' Finnick said.

''Took a long time, but i think she'll like it'' Their father continued.

''Thank you! She loves presents'' I smiled.

We went in and while Cam and Finnicks father talked, we went to my room.

''We caught a lot fish today'' Finnick said.

''You should have told me. I would've gone with you.''

''You can't even use a trident.''

''Of course I can.'' I thought about the first time i used a trident. Never successful. ''Or maybe not''

''But i'm better than you at climbing. And that stuff. And I'm better with the bow, and the knife.''

Finnick laughed. ''Don't be so proud, those things won't make you get food!''

He was right. I never shoot any animal because I'm to scared to hurt them. I would never hurt anybody because I hate people suffer.

But at least we got money from our father. Who Cam always told us were at work in the capitol. It may be true, but I know the truth about my father and the truth is so disgusting I keep it for myself. And our mother died. An unknown death. So the only one I really have left is Valeri and I would never let anyone touch her.

''It's time!'' Annie opened the door and smiled. Out came Valeri in a pretty light blue dress who covered her arms and a little bit of her chest. Annie had curled her hair perfectly, not a single part of her hair was in wrong place. She had put some eye makeup on so that her dark blue eyes really popped out.

''You look really pretty, Valeri'' Finnick said.

''Yes you really do, good job Annie!''

Annie looked proud and looked at us and then took Valeris hand and walked to show Cam and her father.

''We should go out. There is really nothing we can do inside than waiting for the others to come.'' Finnick agreed and we walked to the door, said goodbye to everyone and walked out. We didn't have to walk long to come to this forest i loved. I always went in here and climbed the trees when i was younger, but since i mostly hang out with Finnick, Annie or Valeri now, I don't because they can't really climb. I have tried to show them but they are

too clumsy, and I don't like the other people at my school. They are all so boring, at first, when I started there, they really did try to make friends with me. They always complimented my hair or my clothes in a way i can insure was a nice way, but once I really started to be with them they all seemed boring, talking about stuff I really weren't interested in. So I started to ignore them, but they still say ''hi'' everyday and I do answer them, it would be really rude if I didn't.

''Beautiful day'' Finnick said just to interrupt the silence.

''Very. And the birds sing very beautiful today too''.

I used to sing. With my mother. When I was younger. She always taught me the beautifulest songs and she showed me all kinds of birds. And I liked to sing, too. But since her death, I stopped. It just reminded me so much of her. And Valeri, she was just like her dad. except for the eyes. They were just like my Moms eyes, dark blue eyes.

But the one with the beautifulest eyes must be Finnick and Annie. They are really lucky. They got sea green eyes and it really fits their hair- Finnicks bronze hair and Annies light brown long hair. Me? I was just normal. Not as beautiful as my sister or Annie, or anyone else in the school, I was just someone you just would ignore. And i'm glad for that. I know that Finn hates the attention he gets from all the girls, sometimes. Most of the time he use it. When we first met, trust me, he tried to use his charm to, but that kind of things don't really work for me. So we became closer friends with time and so did Annie and Valeri, Cam and Finnicks father. I don't know what Finnick, Valeri, or Annie thinks about that, but for me, Cam and their father together is pretty odd. They don't fit. I hope it just ends up they are friends, not something else. I could never handle a change that fast.

''Look'' Finnick was whispering. He pointed at something in front of us. It was a bush, full of red berries. ''Do you know if they are poisonous?''

I knew these berries, I have eaten them in years.

''They are not, I know these. And they might be perfect for the cake too, lets go back and find a bucket and fill it with berries''

Half an hour later, four buckets were filled. We were good at finding and collect berries, me and Finn, we have done it for years with blueberries.

We walked home when i realised that my dress had got red stains on it. Finnick laughed.

I laughed too, but I really liked this dress. The red spots didn't go away when i washed, so I had to change dress. I chose a dark red dress who went down to my knees but didn't cover my shoulders. I fixed my hair and washed my hair then went to the kitchen, people had just started to eat of the cake so i took some myself and sat down beside Finnick, Annie and Valeri.

''The reaping starts soon'' Valeri said.

''Don't worry'' I told her ''It's two hours left, and you just entered! Just one, I have two.''

''I have three'' Finnick said.

''It's still not as much as those who take tesserae for themselves AND their family''

''But it's not that many people who does that in four'' Finnick said again.

''But there is people who does, and even if someone of us get chosen someone is probably going to volunteer anyway, because people in four would really like to win The Hunger Games. So eat up now''

Valeri and Annie started to eat but Finnick looked worried. Maybe it was because he was afraid that someone of us would get chosen. ''Come Finnick, let's go out, it so hot in here''.

Finnick nodded and we went out and ate on the grass.

''What if someone of us do get chosen?''

I don't know what to say to that. It's not like that's going to happen anyway, we are so young now. Just 14, both of us. And Annie and Valeri is 12. And there is so many people who just would love to volunteer for some of us.

''Don't worry. If Annie gets chosen I'll volunteer for her, you know that''

Finnick shook his head. ''Don't'' He ate the last piece of cake. ''If someone of us two gets chosen, we stay and take care of each others family, right?'' I nodded. But I'd still volunteer if one of the girls got chosen. I can't lose someone else. ''Right.''

Finnick gave me a hug. ''I have to go to the reaping with Annie. She got really nervous today.'' I nodded.

Finnick left and I just sat there and admired all the flowers in the grass. After a time, I left and went inside again. Everyone was gone, and just Valeri and Cam left.

''A beautiful day'' Cam said.

''mm''

''Can you bring Valeri? The reaping starts soon, we need to be there in time''

I went to Valeris room.

''Come Valeri. It starts soon.'' I gave her a hug. Of course she was nervous. We all are in the beginning. I took her hand and leaded her to the kitchen.

''Ready'' Cam smiled. How could she? She is so ignorant, I hate her.

We walked for ten minutes and Claudio had just started.

''Welcome to the 65th annual Hunger Games!'' Claudio was smiling. You could really tell that she was representing district four, she had waist-long blue straight hair, and she had a dark seashell on it as a decoration. She wore a turquoise dress who ended at her knees. On her hands she had a long white glove with blue patterns on it.

We all knew, why the Hunger Games was made up. But still they reminded us.

''It's time to select one man and one woman for the honour of representing district four for the 64th annual Hunger Games!''

''Ladies first'' Claudio was smiling.

Not me. It wasn't me.

It was Christine. I looked back. There she was, with her black hair set up in two braids. I watched while she walked towards Claudio without even looking at her family. Maybe she already had trained for this.

Mags, this years mentor, nodded at Christine.

I smiled at Valeri and Annie. We are free.

I was just going to look for Cam when I heard someone.

''Finnick Odair!''

I couldn't get it. There were a lot of people in four, how could they manage to pick Finnick? With only three?

Finnick started to walk to Claudio. She started smiling even bigger.

''Look at you!''

I thought I should volunteer, maybe I could save Finnick so that he could come back to Annie. But from where I stood I could see that Finnick was looking at us, and he was shaking his head. _Just like he was reading my mind. _I would volunteer, but Finnick would never forgive me. But I know that Finnick is strong enough to win. Especially if it's for Annie. He can't leave her alone with her father, it's just to mean. Annie should have a mother, a father and a brother, but now that her mother is dead and her brother have the chance to die in live tv, that's something Finnick would hate.

I was just about to walk and talk to Finnick alone, when peacekeepers interrupted me.

''Sorry, miss. But only family are allowed to walk in since there have been too many girls walking in and out.''

I found Finnick in the window, I knew that he saw me. He shook his head. I shrugged and mimicked ''_I'm sorry''_

He answered ''_Bye_''.

I walked home with Valeri.

''You think he will survive?'' She asked.

''Yes, Valeri. He must. He promised.'' No he didn't, I just said that so that she shouldn't get worried. I knew how much Valeri loved Finnick. He was like a big brother to her, and Annie was just like a second sister to me.

''Finnick is strong and good with the trident. He will come home, I can feel it''

It's true. He is a fast swimmer, he is strong and good with the trident, and probably with the spear too. And if he finds some kind of rope he can make knots with them. That relaxed me for a bit.

''Promise me something Valeri''

''What?''

''Don't watch it. On TV''

''But why?''

''It will be too hard.''

''But you will! And it will give me ideas if i get chosen too!''

''You won't get chosen, Valeri, and it's too much for you and for Annie. So you just stay with Annie while me and her father and Cam watch it, okay?''

''mm''.


End file.
